Vacío
by KaoruB
Summary: Viñeta/Notas. Entre el vacío y la reencarnación, ¿cuál elegirías?


_**Disclaimer: Death Parade y sus personajes son propiedad de Yuzuru Tachikawa**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n  
_

 _He aquí una muy sencilla escena en donde me planteo una vez más si no preferiría terminar en el vacío antes que dar un nuevo paseíto por esta vida. Espero que no se malinterprete, por favor, no haría lo que hace Chiyuki, sólo me interesa la cuestión de la elección entre el vacío y la reencarnación en el más allá. Todavía me lo estoy planteando._

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **Vacío  
**

* * *

 _Estoy cansado de llevarme puesto._

Osvaldo Soriano

.

Chiyuki repasó con un paño limpio el borde de la copa, abstraída. Decim notó que hacía lo mismo desde hacía rato.

-La copa ya está limpia, Chiyuki-san –creyó oportuno señalar.

-¿Eh? ¡Oh! –profirió ella, como volviendo de algún lugar lejano.

-¿Nerviosa? –indagó él. Sólo llevaba un par de días asistiéndolo en los juicios y supuso que podía tratarse de eso.

-No –repuso la joven dejando por fin la copa, aunque tomando una nueva para limpiar.

-¿Insegura? –La naturaleza de su trabajo podía generar esa clase de sensación, el conocimiento que había adquirido sobre los seres humanos se lo hizo suponer también.

-Tampoco.

-¿Temerosa?

Chiyuki suspiró. Levantó la copa vacía y examinó el juego de luces a través del cristal.

-Estoy tratando de decidir –dijo por fin.

-¿Decidir qué cosa?

Ella giró la copa con lentitud entre sus dedos, escrutándola como si escondiera algo en algún lugar de su impoluta transparencia.

-Estoy tratando de decidir entre el vacío y la reencarnación.

Decim la miró de reojo. Un conflicto por demás extraño viniendo justamente de ella.

Correcto hasta la médula, y conciente de la verdadera situación de la joven, optó por guardar silencio a la espera de mayores detalles. Se sentía inusitadamente agradable contar con una compañía después de tanto tiempo de ejercer su peculiar oficio en soledad y no quería apabullarla con preguntas obvias. Además, también eso le serviría como experiencia, acrecentaría su conocimiento sobre el mundo humano.

Sin dejar de observar la copa a trasluz, Chiyuki volvió a suspirar. Parecía desinteresada, pero Decim sabía bien que no podía dejarse guiar por las apariencias.

-Me pregunto qué camino escogería yo si me enfrentase al dilema –dijo ella en voz baja, dándole vueltas al asunto como a la copa que sostenía.

El árbitro la miró con ojos inescrutables. Supo guardar muy bien sus pensamientos. Los dados ya habían sido echados para ella en ese juego retorcido y macabro, sólo que Chiyuki aún no lo sabía. Pero él sí y, por alguna clase de razón, quiso sondearla.

-La mayoría prefiere reencarnar –observó de acuerdo a la estadística-. Los seres humanos se aferran a la vida tanto si lo merecen como si no.

-¿Los suicidas también?

Decim se mantuvo inalterable. A continuación, también tomó una copa con ademanes delicados, profesionales, y se puso a limpiarla.

-Quizás –murmuró.

Por un breve instante, Chiyuki dirigió la vista hacia los dos elevadores que aguardaban inactivos a los próximos ocupantes.

-Supongo que tienes razón, la mayoría de las personas se aferraría a cualquier oportunidad con tal de volver a la vida –aceptó, dejando por fin la copa sobre el mostrador-. Sin embargo, el vacío no me parece un mal plan.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque allí se descansa por fin. –Chiyuki aún parecía desinteresada, indiferente, como si nada pudiese afectarle. Decim no supo reconocer la clase de sensaciones que esa postura le generaba-. Allí es el olvido, tanto de los otros como de uno mismo, el reposo, la calma, la certeza de estar a salvo del dolor y del espanto que es esta vida. ¿Para qué regresar a seguir sufriendo?

Era una buena pregunta, tuvo que admitir Decim para sí mismo. El conocimiento reunido por él todavía no era suficiente para llegar a una respuesta definitiva y tampoco le ayudaba a entender del todo el planteo de Chiyuki. La incertidumbre de la vida humana siempre lo dejaba en la mitad, estancado en los grises y en las preguntas sin respuesta.

O con tantas posibles respuestas como seres humanos habitan en el mundo.

-Posiblemente sea porque odian los finales –ensayó. Ahora que lo pensaba, se lo había estado preguntando desde que había empezado a trabajar-. No saben qué hacer con el final de las cosas.

Chiyuki lo miró con gran interés, trocando la indiferencia por una genuina curiosidad.

-Puede que así sea –admitió, sopesándolo de veras-. O puede que haya otras tantas razones… ¿Odias tú los finales? –indagó, repentinamente interesada en ese joven demasiado reservado, demasiado distante-. Dime Decim, ¿qué camino tomarías tú? ¿Nunca te has cansado de lidiar con tanta mezquindad? ¿No sería más saludable poner el punto de una buena vez?

Esta vez fue él quien se detuvo a examinar la copa que sostenía entre los dedos. De pronto le pareció que podía entender, que podía vislumbrar la tentación del vacío, el verdadero valor de lo que prometía.

El olvido de uno mismo, el reposo, el desvanecimiento del dolor. Tal vez por eso la hubiesen retenido allí.

Pero él era un simple árbitro.

-Perdóname, Chiyuki-san, no puedo ofrecerte una respuesta –contestó con pulcritud-. Desde ese punto de vista, soy incapaz de establecer cuál de las dos alternativas sería más saludable.

Chiyuki sonrió. Su sonrisa era espontánea.

-Cierto. Aquí estás a salvo del devenir cotidiano, señor árbitro afortunado –bromeó.

-Me temo que ignoro lo que eso signifique –repuso él, incapaz de captar la chanza.

-Qué más da –dijo Chiyuki, resignada-. Al fin y al cabo no estamos aquí para decidir sobre eso –agregó, tomando una nueva copa.

-¿Entonces por qué el planteo? –indagó el otro, más confuso que antes.

-Sólo me gusta pensarlo, Decim –murmuró ella-, me gusta pensar que además de reencarnar, tendré la oportunidad de soltarlo todo, de deshacerme de todo, de olvidarme de pensar… A veces me canso mucho.


End file.
